Slave Away
by Starl1ght
Summary: Voldemort has won the war...Harry's dead, and Ron might be too. Hermione's all on her own as mudbloods are being sold as slaves to rich purebloods. It's Hermione's time, and Draco buys her for his own. AU NONCON Dark!Draco Slave!Hermione Torture! Rape! Dracmione! More warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: This wasn't totally written by me. Props to my girl Brittany AKA Hermione who roleplayed this with me. Check her out now folks because this wouldn't be here without her: pages/Hermione-Jean-Granger/396426520405768**_

_**Summary: Voldemort has won the war...Harry's dead, and Ron might be too. Hermione's all on her own as mudbloods are being sold as slaves to rich purebloods. It's Hermione's time, and Draco buys her for his own.**_

_**Warnings: Cursing, non-con,**_** abuse**

* * *

Draco was milling about the crowded building, waiting for the auction to start. He glared at a man who ran into him, a disgusted look appearing on his face as a man bumped into him. He dusted off his clean robes, looking appalled. He was really only coming for one reason. _Her_. He took a seat and crossed his legs casually, ordering a drink as the bidding started. He took a sip of his drink and nearly choked at the stale taste as a scantily clad red head was dragged out. She had some fight left in her. She was gone in seconds for a 435 galleons. Draco wasn't interested as a tall blond, a medium height brunette or a short ginger girl were pulled out and sold. He had only one interest. He looked up with interest when he heard her number called, and smirked to himself when he saw her dragged out. She looked worse than he thought. Her frizzy hair was tangled and she was covered in cuts and bruises. Her clothes were torn and dirty, barely covering her skin and bones frame. Hermione Granger. She was definitely wanted now. The best friend of the former Boy Who Lived? That was the grand prize... He smirked as the bidding started.

"500 galleons!" someone shouted. Draco rolled his eyes. This was child's play.

"550 galleons." he called in a lazy drawl.

"675 galleons!" another fired back.

"700 galleons." Draco shot back easily.

The bidding continued for nearly 15 minutes when Draco called out,

"2,000 galleons!" and the bidding was over. He was hers. The man latched a collar onto her and pushed her into the back. Draco smirked, getting to his feet to go pick up his purchase.

Hermione's head hung low, causing her knotted mane to cover her dirty face. Every inch of her body ached, but it was nothing compared to the empty feeling she felt inside. Even after she stopped putting up fights, she was still beat. Beat worse and harder than any of the other muggleborns. She knew why. It was only too obvious. She was Hermione Granger. The late Harry Potter's best friend. Part of the Golden Trio. They all knew who she was. They all knew she was more intelligent than them. That angered them. Her kind was not allowed to be smart any longer. They were lower than dirt, here to please the purebloods.  
A large man with yellow teeth dragged her out of the cage she had been stuffed in and into a spacious room with many hollering voices. She did not look up. She did not have to look up to know where she was and what was happening. It was her time to be auctioned.  
She did not know how long she stood swaying on the stage. The voices calling out made no sense to her. She could not hear them, could not understand them. Nothing made sense anymore.  
Before she knew it she was again being hauled away by the dirty man with rotten teeth. Her hands were shackled, leaving nasty indents in her flesh. Her feet were bare and badly sore. She could feel grime all over her body, desperately wishing she could wash up to spare herself the infections that were bound to come to her open wounds.  
The man left her there, standing back stage. She knew she was waiting here for her new 'master'... For her new life.  
Her parents had been killed...even though she had done all she could to protect them...  
Erasing their memories just wasn't enough. Voldemort wanted to make sure none of the muggleborns had an escape so he ordered for their families to be killed gruesomely. Hermione remembered the photos she was forced to look at...all the blood...her mother's pained eyes.

Draco came into the back with a smirk, strolling past the cages of mudbloods. He was being very careful to avoid getting his robes dirty. He would hate to sully his robes with this filth. He smiled to himself as he approached the back. He saw Hermione being looked over and smiled kindly at her. As he approached her. "Hello, Granger. I believe it's been awhile since I've seen you last. You look utterly horrible." he said with feigned sweetness as he snatched the collar and leash from the man and put them tight around her neck. "I hope you're worth what I paid for, otherwise I'd hate to have to put you down." he said with a happy tone in his voice. He smiled, but it didn't reach his cold, hard eyes.

Hermione strongly believed that nothing more in this world could surprise her, but when she heard the cold, drawling voice, that familiar voice, she knew was wrong. She lifted her head, her tired, puffy eyes meeting his instantly. Draco Malfoy was the one who 'bought' her? She was utterly stunned; shocked. He quickly slapped the tight collar around her neck, making her gasp for air and claw at the device, trying to peel it away from her flesh. How could he do this?! Participate in this?!

Draco hooked the leash onto her collar and dragged her roughly along. "You're being quiet for once, Granger." he sneered, purposely jerking on the collar to make things rougher for him. "I know I can get you to be louder." his voice was threatening, but it had a bit of a playful tone. He frowned when he noticed her clawing at the device. "Now now, Granger. Don't try to take your collar off. After all, how would they know who owns you then?" he said sweetly.

Hermione glared at him, absolutely livid. "Own me?" she panted out, trying to breathe properly with the collar crushing her throat. "Nobody _owns_ me." she hissed through barred teeth. She knew things were different now, and a few moments ago she was ready to give up and face facts...but not now. Not knowing Malfoy had been the one to 'purchase' her.

"Oh sweetie, I do own you. I have the paperwork and everything." he said innocently, jerking brutally on the collar. He grabbed her and pulled her against him, smirking down at her. "But don't worry. Behave and I will be quite kind." he said in a soft menacing voice, suddenly apparating back to the old Malfoy Manor.

Hermione stumbled once her sore feet hit solid ground. She eyed the large room, instantly knowing where she was. She had been here once before and she still had the scar to prove it.  
She glanced over at Draco, her flashing eyes never once leaving his face. Draco cheerfully tugged her along to his bedroom. "It's a shame to see you all covered in dirt. Would you like to clean up?" he said sweetly, pushing her towards the bathroom.

Hermione frowned at him as he pushed her into a room, again causing her to stumble. With her body aching, she didn't have the best balance. She saw the bathroom however and found herself forgetting the pain in her feet. It was beautiful! Lovely! Luxurious! The floor was all marble, along with the walls. There was a gorgeous, glass shower and a large porcelain jet tub. Draco lightly pushed her against the wall, pinning her there and pressing his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. She was easily trapped. She was thin and practically starved. He broke away after a few moments, a smirk on his face. "Now, you can use whatever you want in here as long as you properly ask for it." he said kindly, though his kindness was obviously feigned.

Hermione's slight excitement instantly faded when she was pushed to the wall and kissed by Malfoy. She gasped angrily, wanting nothing more than to slap him. "It would be nice if you'd give me some _privacy_ in here." she hissed.

"You don't have to be so prudish, Granger. Just ask me kindly, and then you can go use anything you want in here." he offered her, making it seem like the deal of a lifetime. "Otherwise I'll chain you down in the dungeons."

Hermione frowned at him, looking away and staring at the elegant tub with a hunger in her eyes. A hunger for warm, bubbly water. A hunger for cleanliness.  
"May I _pleas_e take a bath?" she asked in a innocent voice, still gazing at the tub. He grinned smugly.

"Of course you can." he chuckled, pushing her back a step towards the tub. He made absolutely no move to leave the bathroom though. He instead leaned against the wall and adjusted his robes to make himself more comfortable.

Hermione stood there, a ghost of a smile touching her lips for the first time in months. She was just about to turn the water on until she realized Malfoy hadn't left the bathroom yet. She turned around to meet his gaze and frowned, crossing her arms and making no further moves.

"Do you mind?" she finally said after a long pause. Draco grinned.

"I don't mind at all." he said with a smirk, leaning himself comfortably against the wall. "I might bring a chair..." he mused aloud for Hermione to hear. He made a little gesture for her to continue. He rather enjoyed being in control of her now...

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Would you please leave?" she asked almost desperately. She wanted nothing more than a long, hot bath and he was ruining it! There was no way in hell she was undressing in front of him.

Draco shook his head.

"Either I stay in here, or I take you down to the dungeons. Which would you like? There's plenty of rats down in the dungeons to keep you company. If you obey, I'll even give you a nice warm bed." he feigned a kind smile. Hermione tore her eyes away from him, too angry and disgusted to look any longer. The bastard! She mentally cursed him in her mind as she started the bath, adding hot water and making sure to add many bubbles so he couldn't see her once she was in. She waited for the tub to fill halfway before slipping out of her torn jeans. She stared down at the floor, pretending he was not there. She ripped her old shirt off as well, leaving herself in nothing but a bra and underwear. She remained staring down, hesitant to remove the rest of her clothing. She had never been this vulnerable in front of a man before. And this was not just any man. This was Draco Malfoy!

Draco growled in frustration, pushing himself off the wall and walking over to her. He roughly tugged her bra and underwear off, looking over her naked form and getting a bit hard.

"Damn, Granger. I didn't really realize how much those school robes hid from me." he smirked at her, giving her a bit of a shove towards the tub.

Hermione cried out in anger, quickly slipping into the bathtub and sinking below the bubbles.

"Bastard..." she mumbled, glaring at him as she pulled all the bubbles closer, even covering her cleavage. "You didn't have to do that!" she spat. "Now, would you please go? The show is over." she hissed.

"Oh the show is just beginning, Granger." he said with a soft chuckle, tousling her hair. "Now clean up." he turned and nearly floated away back over to the wall. He leaned against the wall, making himself comfortable as he watched her. She really was quite gorgeous. If she got back to a healthy weight again, she'd be very good looking.

Hermione frowned at him, but the hot water was all too soothing to ignore. She leaned back, closing her eyes and relaxing for a moment.

"If you _insist_ on staying, I can't stop you." she spat, hardly moving a muscle. "But I'm going to relax first. I'm sorry if you get _bore_d." she said, rolling her eyes to herself. She needed this and she was not going to rush for anyone.

Draco got up, walking over to the tub. He grabbed her by the arms and hauled her out, bringing her onto his lap. He didn't care that he was getting his pants soaked. he moved her around so she was straddling him, his hard member pressing against her.

"You want to be like that, be like that." he hissed coldly, leaning over to kiss softly at her neck. He'd rather her enjoy it and feel worse later.

Hermione squealed, instantly slapping him as she struggled to get lose. "Get off of me!" she shouted, smacking at his chest repeatedly. "Let me go!" she cried in a panic.

He held her tightly so she couldn't leave and nipped at her neck, bringing her down to grind against his crotch. He knew he would break her eventually.

Hermione tensed, pushing at him, trying to pull away. She wanted to be back in the warm water, away from contact with him.

"Stop!" she squeaked, trying to claw at his face. Draco grabbed her hands to stop her and started to undo his jeans.

"Just relax, beautiful. You can enjoy this." he laughed, grabbing her hand and bringing it down to grip his hard member. He groaned quietly.

Hermione froze when she saw he was undoing his jeans. She quickly put up a fight, terrified. She felt him place something long and hard in her hand. She instantly turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut.

He dug his nails into her thigh with one hand and reached to stroke her clit with his other hand so he could get her wet.

"Now _relax_." he ordered her harshly, slowly sliding one finger into her. He'd done this before and knew if they enjoyed it, they'd feel even guiltier later.

Hermione gasped, her back instantly arching and her body beginning to shake. She held her breath, squeezing her eyes tighter.

"No, stop..." she breathed out, leaning into him as he mind began spinning. Draco smirked and held her against him, slowly sliding his finger in and out of her. He made especially sure to carefully stroke her g-spot.

"See? It isn't so bad." he said in an almost singsong voice.

Hermione was already beginning to pant. No! No she wanted him to stop! This was not right! He had no right to do this! She was breathless and her back arched further, a quiet moan escaping her pale lips as her head relaxed against his shoulder.

"Don't, Malfoy..." she murmured hazily.

Draco smirked and pulled his fingers out, grabbing her hips and slowly sliding his rock hard dick into her now wet pussy. He groaned in pleasure, burying his face in her neck.

"Fuck, Granger...you're tight..." he mumbled softly, grabbing her hips and starting to bounce her up and down on his member to make her ride him.

Hermione's eyes snapped open. This didn't feel very good. She cried out, beginning to struggle again, trying to push him out of her. He was huge! She had never done this before!

"No!" she shouted. "Stop it!"

He grabbed her and forced her still.

"Granger, sit still!" he barked at her, his nails digging into her back. He wasn't kidding about this. He carefully reached down to stroke her clit to get her wetter.

Hermione squeezed her eyes closed again, limply falling against him. She gripped onto his shirt, trying to relieve some of the pain.

"I h-hate you." she whimpered, clenching her jaw and trying to breathe evenly.

Draco held still, allowing her to adjust.

"Oh I know you hate me. That makes it all the better." he said softly, leaning down to gently kiss and nip at the girl's pale neck, licking and sucking to leave a bright red mark.

Hermione wanted to hit him like she did in third year. Third year when he was just another annoying school boy...before all of this monstrosity hit the wizarding world. She kept her forehead on his shoulder, her womanhood beginning to adjust and the pain beginning to subside.

Draco started to bounce her up and down on his cock again, bringing her down on him. He groaned in pleasure. She was still extremely tight around him. He slowly made her ride him, making sure to hit her g-spot, wanting her to enjoy this.

Hermione gripped onto his broad shoulders for support. She didn't understand why the pain had stopped or why she was beginning to go along with this. But the longer she thought about it, the more she realized she was starting to enjoy this. That thought scared her silly. This was not willing, this was rape! How could she possibly be enjoying this?

Every time Draco's long finger stroked her clit, she shuddered, her woman juices leaking out and making her lower area wet. The more he did this, the better all of this became. She tossed her head back, letting a soft moan erupt from her.

Draco smirked when he heard her moan, and started to bring her down on his dick harder. It'd been awhile since Draco'd been with really anyone. No one really measured up to his expectations these days. Hermione was everything he could've wanted though. She was that perfect mix of broken, but still fighting.

He buried his face in her neck to muffle a groan as he brought her down, thrusting his large cock up into her whenever he brought her down so he could go deeper into her.

Hermione bit her lip, trying to stiffle her moans. She was disgusted with herself. She was giving in, showing weakness. Her hips began to willing lift, only to slam right back down on him, feeling his shaft hit her core. Shuddering, she gripped his shoulder hard enough to leave bruises. She couldn't believe she was liking this. She could not believe she was actually riding him without a care.

Draco smirked, not even having to do any work now. This was almost boring how easy it was. He tilted his head back and groaned in pleasure, his body relaxed. He kept his grip on her hips tight so she couldn't run off, but she was the one doing all the work. He did however help slam herself down onto him. It was totally silent except for the sounds of Hermione's panting breaths, the sound of skin slapping skin, and Draco quieter groans and gasps for breath. Within her loud moans, there were tiny whimpers. Whimpers for help, whimpers of confusion. She was confused. Confused with herself. Why was she doing this?

However, these wonders did not slow her down. She continued to ride herself up and down his large cock, her breasts bouncing delicately as she came down hard, crying out. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling it angrily. She was indeed angry in the mix of all her emotions.

Draco cried out in pleasure as she came around him, her walls collapsing and tightening around his member. He thrust brutally into her for a few more minutes before he released into her, spasming for a moment before stilling. He kept her on top of, breathing slowly. He finally lifted her off of him and set her into the tub.

"I knew you'd enjoy it, Granger." he said with a smirk, pulling his trousers up and kissing her hair.

Hermione collapsed in the tub, the water still warm. It stung her sore lower area. Her heavy lids shut as she inhaled large quantities of air, trying to take a proper breath. After a few minutes of silent breathing, she opened her eyes and looked up at him as he dressed.

"I didn't want that." she hissed breathlessly. Draco grinned and let out a bark of laughter.

"You certainly seemed to like her." he snorted, grabbing her chin and making her meet his eyes. He brushed his lips against hers and nipped at her bottom lip. "Now finish cleaning up, beautiful." he crooned, turning and drifting out of the bathroom.

Hermione glared at the door, feeling absolutely livid with herself. How could she?! She was so stupid! This wouldn't happen again...she would makes sue of that. She closed her eyes again, deciding not to dwell right now as she drifted off into a light, relaxing sleep.

Draco came back after nearly 45 minutes and saw her asleep. He smirked to himself and picked her up, lifting her out of the tub. He grabbed a fluffy towel, starting to dry the girl off.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone touching her.

"No! No! Leave me alone!" she screamed, beginning to swing her fists. She was shaking and pale, absolutely terrified. There were tears seeping from her closed eyes. Suddenly she opened her eyes and found herself looking at Malfoy. She was still in the luxurious bathroom. "Ohh.." she breathed out, instantly stilling and dropping her hands at her side's.

Draco raised his eyebrows and shook his head at her.

"Idiot." he grumbled, finishing toweling her off. He grabbed a pile of clothing beside her and started to dress her. He pulled the bra and underwear on first; they were lacy and black. He'd bought them especially for her. He then tugged the dress on over her head. It was sheer cloth and completely see through. It barely even covered her arse.

Hermione said nothing as he dressed her. She wondered if she would always be like this... The death eaters had ruined her, making her fearful. Whenever she slept in her cage, they would toy with her ... Ripping her out to beat and torture her. The often threatened rape but they were not allowed. All the girls sold at the auctions were mostly virgins, and cost more for that reason.

She glanced down once the dress was on, a horrid look coming across her face. "You actually think I'm going to wear this whore costume?" she asked bitterly. Draco just shook his head and smirked at her.

"It's not a whore costume. Believe me, it's definitely not. You are going to wear this and you're going to be grateful. Otherwise, you don't get anything to wear." he snapped sharply at her, glaring threateningly at her. Hermione's eyes narrowed, her lips parting to protest, but she bit her tongue and held it in.

"Very well." she growled, deciding that this tiny bit of fabric was better than nothing.

Draco picked the collar back up and latched it on her neck. This one was slimmer and made of black leather. He looked her up and down, smirking.

"You look absolutely stunning." he mumbled.

Hermione hissed when the collar was slapped on, digging into her skin. She ignored his compliment. She really didn't care what he thought of her. She hated him.

"Do I really have to wear this ridiculous thing?" she snapped, tugging at the irritating leather. "I'm not a dog."

"Of course you have to wear it, pet. Otherwise, how would people know I own you?" he said sweetly, placing his hand on her back and propelling her out into the bedroom.

Hermione felt the urge to hit him. Pet? She despised pet names...especially when they were coming from Malfoy. She said nothing more, too annoyed to speak as she stepped into the bedroom. She eyed the large room, taking in ever elegant feature. Even the ceiling with its high beams and fancy arches was beautiful. Draco smirked at her and grasped her hand, making her do a little twirl.

"You look utterly gorgeous." he chuckled, running his hands absentmindedly over her slender body. "You're a little bit on the skinny side though..." he commented with a frown.

Hermione frowned, pulling her hand from his fiercely. "You'd be too if you were starved for weeks." she spat. "It's because of people like _you_ that I'm 'a bit on the skinny side'." she said, crossing her arms and frowning at him. He sighed and his hand flashed out to brutally slap her across the mouth.

"Now don't be like that." he said sweetly, though his silver eyes had a threatening sheen to them. He didn't like her mouthing off to him. It infuriated him.

Hermione gasped quietly, gripping onto her cheek.

"You...you!" she stammered, searching for the right word. Even after all the beatings she took, she could never EVER get used to the idea that _Draco Malfoy_ could slap her around! It was absurd! She was supposed to slap /him/ around, like she did at school. Tears of anger rose in her eyes and her teeth clenched. "I can't even think of anything bad enough to call you." she hissed, stroking her throbbing cheek. He looked furious and slapped her again, sending her to the ground.

"Now shut your mouth, beautiful. I'd hate to strike you _again_." he snarled angrily at her, grabbing her arm and hauling her to her feet. He shoved her onto the bed and was on top of her in seconds, pinning her down. "Would you like a repeat of earlier?" he hissed in her ear.

Hermione glared up at him. Tears ran down her face, streaking her cheeks and stinging them. She couldn't believe this... Slowly, she shook her head, her glaring eyes never straying from his. Draco loosened his grip on her and leaned down to gently kiss her tears away. He was treating her with much kindness, but it was on and off. He was treating her more like a pet than a human being. Hermione closed her eyes, turning her face from his direction. Was this going to be an everyday thing? These mood swings? This treatment? She did not deserve this! Why was he doing this to her? All for a school vendetta?

He knew it was getting late and got up off of her.

"Don't try to run. All the doors and windows are locked." he warned her, getting undressed in front of her. He pulled his pajama bottoms on and didn't bother to put a shirt on. He vanished his pile of clothes with a flick of his wand and lay back down beside Hermione, putting his arms around Hermione.

Hermione watched him as he undressed and got back into bed. He wrapped his heavy arms around her, making her want to scratch at his hands like an angry cat who does not wish to be bothered. She didn't thought. Why cause more trouble? What was the point? He would win that battle too.

Draco kept his arms around Hermione in a tight, but relaxed and almost kind grip. He buried his face in her neck, closing his eyes. He intertwined his legs with hers so they were both pressed against each other. His eyes were tightly closed and he started to fall asleep.

Hermione stayed awake for some time, staring around the large room. She almost pulled herself away from him, but decided against it. He was asleep and she would like to keep it that way. She was tired and sore..

Even though she really wished she weren't go close to him, she decided to just go to sleep and forget all this madness...

* * *

A/N: OMG, so how was that? My first fanfic in awhile. Once again, props to my girl Brittany. Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: This wasn't totally written by me. Props to my girl Brittany AKA Hermione who roleplayed this with me. Check her out now folks because this wouldn't be here without her: pages/Hermione-Jean-Granger/396426520405768**_

_**Summary: Voldemort has won the war...Harry's dead, and Ron might be too. Hermione's all on her own as mudbloods are being sold as slaves to rich purebloods. It's Hermione's time, and Draco buys her for his own.**_

_**Warnings: Cursing, non-con,**_** abuse **

* * *

_Hermione stayed awake for some time, staring around the large room. She almost pulled herself away from him, but decided against it. He was asleep and she would like to keep it that way. She was tired and sore.._

_Even though she really wished she weren't go close to him, she decided to just go to sleep and forget all this madness..._

Draco awoke late the next morning, feeling her body against his. He cradled her closer to him, sleepily kissing at her neck.

"Good morning gorgeous..." he mumbled softly, sliding his hand underneath the girl's thin dress and running his hand over her soft skin. Hermione groaned in annoyance, trying to push his hand away so she could remain sleeping. She had not had a full night sleep in ages. She just wanted to seep sleeping and never wake up. Draco hissed in annoyance and refused to let her go. He slid his hand underneath her bra, feeling her breast in his hand.

"Do not annoy me this early in the morning." he hissed darkly. Hermione opened her tired eyes, frowning.

"I could say the same about being touched this early in the morning." she groaned, trying to block out the feeling of him touching her. He growled and pulled his hand away from her, slapping her across the mouth.

"Shut up! You must behave yourself." he growled at her, roughly yanking her hair. Hermione cried in surprise, gripping onto the back of his hand and trying to pull it from her hair.

"Let go!" she yelled. He held her hair in an iron grip, yanking her head back and covering her lips with his own. He nipped hard at her bottom lip, drawing blood. Hermione shouted under his lips, smacking at his chest angrily. She cried out when his teeth sunk into her lip, snacking him harder and pushing at his chest. Draco pulled back, seeing blood stain her lips.

"Now behave, or else we'll have issues." he spat darkly at her, looking at her with a murderous look.

Hermione gasped for air, bringing her hand to her swollen lips and wiping the blood off them. She hissed in pain, glaring at him.

"I didn't do anything." she said miserably.

"Don't try anything smart." he snapped at her, moving on top of her and wrapping his hands around her throat. "Otherwise you'll definitely regret it!" Hermione's eyes went wide and she instantly grabbed onto his hands, trying to pry them off, the fear apparent in her face.

"I didn't do anything!" she cried. "Please just stop it!" He tightened his grip, his silver eyes almost black with anger.

"Shut. Up." he spat at her in anger, keeping her pinned down quite easily. Hermione gagged, clawing at his hand. What did she do to make him so angry?! He sure had a short temper.. Her face turned bright red as she gasped for air. After a few moments, Draco let do of her and lay down beside her. There were dark marks from Draco's fingers.

"You need to behave." he growled at her. Hermione gripped onto her neck, breathing heavily. She turned on her side, away from him. She quickly wiped her tears and rubbed her sore neck. Draco put his arm gently around her, pulling her back against him.

"You'll be just fine as long as you behave." he said kindly. Hermione didn't answer. Her mouth always seemed to get her in trouble. She wasn't going to chance saying the wrong thing again. She was aching and really not in the mood for confrontation.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked curiously, raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner. He was breathing slowly and evenly, relaxed against her. Hermione turned to him quickly, sitting up in a flash. She nodded her head desperately.

"Yes please." she replied obediently. Draco smirked and kissed her on the lips once.

"Don't run away or misbehave, and I'll get you something nice." he offered her, getting to his feet and leaving the room. Hermione didn't move. She watched him descend, her stomach growling at the thought of food. The last time she ate was three days ago, and that was only one piece of very stale, almost moldy bread.

Draco came back up a few minutes later with a plate of warm toast and butter, along with a glass of tea. He sat down on the bed and handed her the food, giving her a warm smile.

"There you go, pet." he said cheerily, glad she was behaving. Hermione's eyes locked onto the plate. She accepted it in a flash, well more or less snatched it. She began devouring it, having no care that this was unclassy. She was starving and not going to hide it. Draco combed his fingers through her tangled hair and kissed lightly at her neck. He was glad she was behaving and not mouthing off anymore. She was much more enjoyable that way.

Hermione slowed her pace after getting one piece of toast down. She took the tea, drinking from it before wiping her lips on the napkin.

"Thank you." she murmured, not giving him eye contact. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Behave and I'll give you whatever you need." he chuckled, slowly running his fingers through her hair. He was in a good mood now. He leaned down to kiss at her neck, sucking gently. Hermione closed her eyes, feeling one hundred times better now that she was fed. She slightly pulled away, flashing him a small smile before he could get angry. Draco smirked and pulled her back against him, kissing hungrily at her neck as he slid his hand back underneath her dress. He slid her hand back under her bra, groaning into her neck. Hermione grimaced, pulling back.

"Don't you want to wash up? After all that's the best way to start your day." she said with an odd chuckle. Draco chuckled, in a good mood. That was a _very_ rare occasion.

"Care to come with me?" he kept his arms around her waist, holding her against him. Hermione still held her grin as she shook her head.

"I think I'm still clean from last night." she said with a weird laugh, trying to move back. Draco shrugged, able to keep his good mood. He let go of her and stood up.

"Alright. I'll be out in a few minutes. The windows are locked, and as is the door." he reminded her before he turned and walked into the bathroom.

Hermione watched Draco leave with her smile still intact. Once he disappeared behind the door, her face collapsed. She let out a long exhale and got out if bed, her sore feet aching as she stood on them. She glanced down at her body. Still bruised and cut. The dress she was wearing was too tight and too see through. She pulled it down some, crossing the room to look out the window.

Draco undressed and turned the hot water on, stepping into the shower with a relieved sigh. It was nice to have Hermione behaving. If she kept it up, Draco would treat her nicely and give her what she wanted. If she misbehaved, he'd have to punish her. He didn't want to, but if he got angry, he was hard to stop.

She gazed over the green fields and the tall trees in the distance. There was absolutely nothing around. They were in the middle of nowhere. She missed fresh air. She missed wide open space. It had been so long since she was allowed outdoors. Allowed to feel the warmth of the sun touching her skin. Her hand pressed against the glass, wanting so badly to be out there, away from these walls. Her other hand gasped onto the handle. She gave one small heave and true to Draco's word, it was locked. She sighed silently, dropping her hand and leaning her forehead against the pane.

Draco sighed as the warm water cascaded down on him, relaxing his muscles and improving his mood. He was definitely glad he'd bought Hermione. She could still put up a fight, but she knew when to behave. He enjoyed that. He quickly finished washing up, getting out and drying off. He wrapped the towel tightly around his waist and walked out to get dressed. He saw Hermione at the window with a melancholy look and gave a little sigh. He approached her silently from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Do you want to go outside?" he mumbled softly into her ear. Hermione didn't jump when he touched her, too dazed by the greenness of the grass. She felt his hands wrap around her and could smell his sweet, manly aromas from his shower.

"You would...allow that?" she asked, sounding a bit surprised. Draco chuckled and nodded.

"Of course I would!" he said generously. "In exchange for something of course." he added in an undertone, lightly nipping at her earlobe and pressing her body closer against his own. Hermione looked down, knowing it was too good to be true.

"...right now?" she asked quietly.

"That'd be preferred. If you want to wait, you'll have to wait to go outside. If you want to go out right now...get on your knees, beautiful." he crooned gently in her ear. Hermione's jaw clenched in anger. She was not a damned prostitute.

"Do you enjoy making me feel like a low down whore?" she asked bitterly, frowning.

"I must admit that it's the smallest bit satisfying. Do you want to go outside or not?" he queried her. He nuzzled against her neck, smirking to himself.

"Not." she muttered, peeling herself out of his arms and away from the window. She drifted to the bed, sitting down as she stared down at the floor, her eyes looking aggravated. Draco sighed and climbed onto the bed beside her.

"Come on, Granger...I promise to let you out for an hour. I'll even let you be by yourself." he said with a smirk. Hermione glared at him.

"Just when I thought you had _some_ decency...you act like this." she hissed, crossing her arms. He was so sick!

"Oh I have plenty of decency. It's only fair exchange. I let you do what you want, and in return, you give me...favors." he said cheerily.

"Well, you can forget about this favor." she said, standing her ground.

"Alright. How about I take you down to the dungeons then?" he hissed at her, his mood going foul. Hermione snapped her head around, glaring at him.

"What for? For not wanting to suck you off?" she hissed in disgust. "That isn't fair! Not after last night! Not after letting you _fuck_ me!" she barked, her face going red. "You could lay off _one time_! Obviously I'm not used to this, nor will I ever be!"

"Oh you'll get used to it someday, sweetheart, so why not start now." he barked angrily at her, grabbing her hair and yanking it back. "I'll let you out, and you'll get to stay in here. You just have to do one thing." he said in a dangerously low voice. Hermione shook her head, her eyes swelling with fresh tears. "I'm not doing it..." she said quietly and slowly, trying to get her point across. Her point that she was no whore. She would not give in. Her dignity was the only thing she had left..she had to stand up for it.

"Come on. What do you want, beautiful?" he chuckled, switching tactics and petting her hair. He didn't want to force her. It was much better done willingly. He hungrily kissed at her neck, licking and sucking at her skin. Hermione winced, turning her head in the other direction. She could not believe he was making her offer collateral just to go outside. She bit down on her lip, feeling like she was ready to explode.

"I don't want it anymore. I don't care." she said bitterly. He smirked and suddenly moved his hands to pry her legs apart. His hand dove into her underwear and he started to vigorously stroke her clit. He made sure that it would feel good to her.

"I know you care." he chuckled. "Just do it and I'll let you outside." Hermione squeezed her eyes closed, trying to push his hand away. A low groan was heard in her throat. She began shaking as she bit down on her sore lip even harder. Didn't he ever take 'no' as an answer? She began to feel that mind blowing feeling she felt last night.

"Stop..." she hissed out in between her teeth. Draco just smirked and stroked harder, feeling her start to get wet.

"I'll stop _and_ let you outside if you just do this favor for me." he bargained, teasing her entrance with one finger. "One little thing and I'll stop and let you outside, just like you want..." he breathed out in her ear. Hermione took a deep breath, slowly nodding.

"Fine...alright." she said almost desperately, breathing very heavily. Draco smirked and pulled his fingers away from her. He got up and pushed her against the wall before reversing it so he was against the wall. He dropped his towel and smirked at her.

"On your knees, beautiful." Hermione looked away from his large, hard, throbbing cock, feeling sickened. She hesitantly fell onto her knees. She looked up at him with glaring eyes. Shyly, she dropped her gaze to the head of his shaft, her cheeks going red with embarrassment.

"Come on now, we haven't got all day. What, are we waiting for the glaciers to melt?" he grumbled, letting his head come to a rest on the wall with a low 'thunk'.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Hermione hissed at him, frowning. She very slowly parted her lips, opening her mouth as wide as she could and moving her head forward. She paused for another moment, sickened. This was vulgar and disgraceful... She thought of what this would gain her though...it was easy. She just had to close her eyes and move her head. It was better than him sticking this thing inside of her. She moved her head further, the tip of his large dick slipping into her mouth. She grimaced. He let out a hiss of annoyance and pleasure. He reached down and gripped her hair, shoving himself further into her mouth.

"I'm waiting on you, sweetheart." he growled, closing his eyes and leaning his head back again.  
He was going to let her outside, but definitely not as long as he'd promised. He wasn't going to give her any way to let her scout out the grounds. Hermione gagged as the tip of his cock came close to the back of her throat. She pulled her mouth completely off him and took a deep breath.

"Don't do that.." she panted out. Oh, she just wanted this to be over with. She quickly took him into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the tip as she moved her head back and forth and a rhythmic pace. He gave a little groan of pleasure, letting her do all the work.

"Come on now, Granger, speed up." he ordered her. "You're not doing a great job right now." he threatened her. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her mouth on him. Hermione frowned. She was trying her best! She was all new to this! He was lucky she didn't just bite him right now. She began to move quicker, digging her nails into her thighs as she pulled all the way to his tip, into to swallow his entire member. She nearly choked but composed herself. Draco gripped her hair and shoved himself into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. He started to brutally thrust in and out of her mouth, not caring about her comfort or discomfort. Hermione gagged again, squeezing her eyes closed.

'_This will be over soon. This will be over soon. Hang in there._' she reminded herself. He tilted his head back and thrust harder into her mouth. It was a very long 15 minutes before he finally came into her mouth. He didn't pull out imeadiately, making her swallow his cum. Hermione fought him, trying to pull her head away in time. But she couldn't. She felt the warm, sticky sensation go into her mouth. It was bitter and foul. She wanted it out of her mouth! Some of it slipped down her throat. She finally shoved him back into the wall, pulling her mouth free and gagging. She jumped to her feet, running straight into the bathroom and spitting the rest of his fun into the toilet, along with some of her own vomit. She was shaking and her mouth was extremely tired and sore. Draco rolled his eyes and got dressed, coming into the bathroom and leaning against the wall beside her.

"Melodramatic." he scoffed, pulling her to her feet. "You did very well though." he said with a smirk. "Feel up for a walk?" he asked her with a large smirk on his lips. Hermione frowned at him, wiping her mouth off and flushing the toilet. Even though she was exhausted now, she definitely wanted to walk.

"Alright." she muttered. Draco dusted her off and grabbed the leash, clipping it around her collar.

"Come on then, Granger." he pulled her out of the room and down the stairs. Hermione was stunned into silence. The leash?! What the hell was this?!

"What the hell, Malfoy?!" she cried angrily, stubbornly pulling back and refusing to walk. "You said I could go out by myself!" she shouted.

"And you can." he promised her with a smile, pulling his wand out. He mumbled something under his breath and a bolt of light hit Hermione. It wouldn't hurt her. "Alright. Wander all you like. If you leave, you get electrocuted." he said cheerfully. Hermione's eyes flashed and narrowed. She snatched the leash from him, unclipping it and tossing it to the floor. She turned on her heel and stormed away from him.

She stepped out into the sunlight. It was blinding. She winced and walked through the smooth grass with bare feet. The sun warmed her skin; a feeling she missed so much... She walked on and on, smiling as she passed some wild flowers. This was a beautiful place...shame it belonged to the Malfoy's.

Draco smirked and turned around, strolling inside of the house. He started to make himself some food, letting Hermione wander all she liked. He didn't understand why she wanted to see the grounds. They were a mess anyway.

Hermione chose a spot furthest from the house and closest to the wild flowers. She dropped down, sprawling out and staring up at the clear blur sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. She let her hands rub the grass beneath her. It was sift and fresh. She thought about Hogwarts. She really missed Hogwarts. It was so full of life at one point...but that all ended when Voldemort took over. Her heart gave a nasty throb as she thought about Harry. She had not been given the opportunity to think freely lately, and this was perfect. She could not fathom the idea that her best friend was dead and never coming back. He was dead and now there was no faith left for the world. Muggles, thousands of them died a day... she thought of her parents and the photos she was shown of their mangled bodies. A tear slipped from her observing eye, moving down her cheek. She did not know hoe long she later there, thinking of the past and wishing she were in it, but it was long enough to watch the sun roll to the otherwise of her.

Draco lounged around in the living room with a book, barely thinking about Hermione. He didn't think of how she lost her parents. He didn't think about how she had lost everything in the war. He was just proud that he finally had her. Everyone wanted her, and he'd been the one to get her. It was thrilling to think that he might be the one to break her...That he might be the one to crush her spirit...

Hermione lay out in the sun for a while longer, hardly moving a muscle. She finally sat upright, smiling slightly when the blur of bright colors came back into view. She reached forward, picking the brightest flower within reach. It was a dazzling pink color with a stem so green. She placed it beneath her nostrils, taking a sniff. It was lovely and reminded her of her childhood...lounging out in the yard while her father worked in the garage and her mother brought her a glass of fresh lemonade. These were the memories that mattered. It was all about the simple things in life. Draco would never know of any of those things. Nobody would know anymore. The death eaters cared nothing for the simple things. Power was all that mattered to them. Power was all that counted. It was a shame. Really. She sighed a somber sigh, fingering the fragile pedals of the small flower. She almost felt bad for picking it. She felt like a flower... She was once a beautiful flower, a strong, happy flower...until one day some malicious child came along and picked her, ripping her roots from the earth and taking her for his own use so that she could wither away in silence. Draco was that child.

Placing the flower in her hair, she stood, dusting herself off. She walked off, deciding to lengthen her adventure, checking out the other side of the grounds. How could a place this beautiful belong to him?

Draco got up after resting for a few minutes. He wandered into the study, thinking things over. He thought about how much had changed since their school days. He remembered with a little sigh of how he'd envied Ron for getting to have Hermione. He envied the threes close, inseparable friendship. Draco had only ever experienced that with Blaise and Pansy, and even then, they were barely close. Draco just gave a sigh and shook his head to try and clear his mind. He sat down at his desk and started to absentmindedly fill out papers. He glanced down at his dark mark with a little sigh. He had a meeting later that night...being a Death Eater was a lot less stressful now, but it didn't mean Draco enjoyed it or the people any more. It was dull and a bore, and everyone there were idiotic and stupid. Draco really had no one left to speak to intelligently now.

Hermione must have been outside for hours. She didn't mind. Not one little bit. Being out here was much better than being inside that jail. Out here, she could visualize her home or Hogwarts...here she could feel free. The sun began to go down, causing the sky to turn a variety if fiery colors. She watched it, sinking low beyond the trees. The forest. Imagine...if she ran...she could hide out in those trees. Imagine.

Draco finished his paperwork, not noticing the time. He got up and stretched, looking over at the clock and freezing. He'd left Hermione out for ages! He leaped to his feet and raced out of the house and into the backyard.

"Granger! Come on, get back inside!" he shouted, loud enough for her to hear.

Hermione was given a violent shove back into reality when she heard her name shouted. She looked over her shoulder at the house, her stomach twisting in nasty knots. Her gaze switched back to the trees in the distance.

"Soon..." she muttered to herself. "Soon.."

She turned on her heel, dragging her feet back toward the eerie mansion. She walked as slow as possible, smiling down at the flowers as she passed.

Finally she reached the house, walking around to the door where Draco was standing. She silently slipped in, a sigh leaving her lips. Though, she was grateful she had been let out.

Draco smiled kindly at her and put his arms around her waist. "Did you like being outside?" he mumbled in her ear, pulling her back into the house. He locked the doors afterwards. This house was her prison.

He pulled her into the living room and pushed her down onto the couch.

"Would you like some dinner?" he offered her with a smirk, raising his eyebrows at her. Hermione looked up at him, nodding.

"Why not." she muttered, picking at the flower in her hair. Draco sighed and kissed her on the cheek before standing up and wandering into the kitchen. Hermione rolled her eyes when he left, wiping her cheek viciously, removing all signs of him.

Draco came back a few minutes later, having heated her up some leftover chicken and rice. He handed her the plate and a fork.

"There you go, Granger." he chuckled.

"Thanks." Hermione accepted the plate, eating slower than earlier, but still just as hungrily. Her eyes continued to dance around the elegant room as she nibbled on her chicken. Draco smirked at her and ran his fingers absentmindedly through her hair as if he were petting her.

"You look messy. You'll have to clean up later." he advised her. Hermione didn't answer, nodding instead and finishing her plate. She handed it to him when she was finished.

"Can I ask you something?" she said after a moment. Draco nodded.

"I'm in a good mood so...go right ahead." he chuckled, lounging on the couch beside her. He kept his arm loosely draped around her. Hermione kept her eyes on him.

"Do you feel bad at all about any of this? Half the people you went to school with are dead or imprisoned. Doesn't that bother you?" she asked. She was honestly curious. Didn't that mean anything to him? Draco paused and just sort of thought about this.

"I don't really feel very bad. No one really liked me, and I didn't really like anyone else." he said evenly. "The only one I really miss is Pansy." he shrugged his shoulders, remaining utterly calm.

"Maybe they didn't like you because you were sort of a prat?" she suggested. "But...did they really deserve to _die_? I mean, can you honestly say you don't care? Can you honestly say that this doesn't bother you?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Don't you miss life the way it used to be? Easy..happy..simple?" Draco's silver eyes hardened and he glared at Hermione.

"I don't think you really get it. Things never were _easy, happy and simple_." he sneered darkly at her. "I didn't have your cheerful little mudblood family. I had mine. It doesn't bother me. Much hasn't changed for me." he spat at her venomously. Hermione felt her eyes flash as blood rushed to her head.

"Just because you had a miserable childhood does not justify who you are! My parents didn't deserve to die because yours were never there!" she spat back.

"I never said that." he hissed angrily "Life just hasn't changed much for me, so why should I be all torn up about it?!" his voice started to rise as he shouted at her. "I shouldn't give a shit if nothing's changed for me!"

"Maybe if you weren't so selfish, you'd care." she said in a bitter voice as she stood up, frowning down at him. "But obviously, you are self centered. If you agree with the way things are, then you're sick." she said an almost somber tone. She turned and walked from the room, having no idea where she was going. She could not navigate this place...but she was so angry, so upset with him, she couldn't look at him right now.

Draco let out a low hiss of anger, leaning his head back in annoyance. He realized how much he hated having someone against him who was logical and understood things. He wouldn't ever dare to admit it, but sometimes he did question how things were running. That'd just end in a death sentence for him if he ever breathed a word of it though...

* * *

A/N: So not much happened, but maybe Draco's thinking about something...REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: This wasn't totally written by me. Props to my girl Brittany AKA Hermione who roleplayed this with me. Check her out now folks because this wouldn't be here without her: pages/Hermione-Jean-Granger/396426520405768**_

_**Summary: Voldemort has won the war...Harry's dead, and Ron might be too. Hermione's all on her own as mudbloods are being sold as slaves to rich purebloods. It's Hermione's time, and Draco buys her for his own.**_

_**Warnings: Cursing, non-con,**_** abuse **

* * *

_Draco let out a low hiss of anger, leaning his head back in annoyance. He realized how much he hated having someone against him who was logical and understood things. He wouldn't ever dare to admit it, but sometimes he did question how things were running. That'd just end in a death sentence for him if he ever breathed a word of it though...Draco let out a low hiss of anger, leaning his head back in annoyance. He realized how much he hated having someone against him who was logical and understood things. He wouldn't ever dare to admit it, but sometimes he did question how things were running. That'd just end in a death sentence for him if he ever breathed a word of it though..._

The days trudged on. To Hermione, it felt like years. It might as well have been years. It's not like it mattered to her anymore. The more time passed, the closer she was to sweet death.  
She had busied herself with reading. It turned out that the manor had a small library. She was thrilled when she found it. She would hide away from Draco and the world with these books. She had already read about a dozen of them.

Another thing she discovered was the massive amount of House Elves. They spent most of their time in the kitchen, always cooking and cleaning for 'their master'. This angered Hermione greatly but she never said a word to Draco. Most of the elves here were old and miserable, kind of like Kreacher. But there was one that Hermione took to right away. His name was Jester. Her reminded her of Dobby. He had a squeaky voice and huge blue eyes. She almost wasnted to cry whenever she looked at him.  
Jester was very skiddish and fearful. He really enjoyed Hermione's company but never talked to her for too long in fear that Draco would find out and get angry. Jester was terrified of Draco, but just as loyal. This made Hermione wonder how often Jester suffered a beating.

"Who cares what he says, Jester." she would say. "I talk to nobody all day. I can talk to you! And if _the master_ doesn't like it, tough."

Quite a few times a day, Hermione would mouth off, angering Draco. Sometimes he hit her, other times he stalked out of the room. She was almost proud to know she got under his skin.  
She was sitting in the kitchen at a small corner table. The kitchen was as large as a restaurant's kitchen, if not bigger. She had a book in her hand and a hot cup of tea that Jester had just whipped up for her.

Draco walked into the kitchen and glared at Hermione, snatching the book from her hands.

"I thought I told you to wait in the living room." he growled at her, raising his eyebrows. He hated how easily she managed to crawl under his skin and wreak havoc in his head. "You better be able to explain _why_ you disobeyed me." he growled, grabbing her around the waist and dragging her against him. "Otherwise, I will not be happy..."

Draco had been having some trouble since Hermione started putting thoughts into his head. He always pushed these thoughts out of his head, but every time she suggested something, they wormed back into his head, gnawing away at everything he knew. He never spoke of these, always just shutting down and refusing to speak to anyone. Hermione rolled her eyes when Draco entered. All the house elves scattered away except Jester who remained where he was, cleaning up the tea he had made.

"You took too long." she said almost lazily. "Besides, I was thirsty." she tossed a reassuring smile at Jester who smiled back, turning and walking to the sink. Draco glared daggers at her, suddenly snatching her wrist so she dropped her tea. He spun her around and slammed her into the wall, his hand at her throat.

"I think you've gotten a bit too cocky for my liking!" he hissed darkly into her ear. Hermione's eyes widened when she realized what was happening. He hadn't lashed out on her like this in days... His cold hand pressed against her throat, making her gag.

"T-Take your hands off of me!" she struggled out, trying to kick him away with her knee.

"I think I deserve an apology. You've been acting out a lot lately, and I've been rather nice and put up with it, but not anymore." he barked at her, tightening his grip around her thin, pale throat. Hermione swung her fists, hitting him square in the face as she began to panic from lack of air.

The small, squeaky house elf watched with wide eyes, slowly cowering away in his corner. He wished his master wouldn't hurt the girl. She was so sweet and flamboyant. Draco winced and stumbled back, his nose bleeding.

"Bitch!" he shouted angrily at her, his hand flying out to slap her hard across the mouth. He shoved her to the ground, finally having been pushed too far. He lost it. He slapped and smacked her, occasionally punching her. He couldn't put up with her anymore. Hermione quickly brought her arms up, her hands blocking her face, trying to protect it as she screamed for help. She knew that was stupid. They were the only peoplel there besides all the house elves, and they would never disobey Draco. She cried for him to stop, saying she was sorry and didn't mean it, but between the violent strikes and his angry shouting words, she wasn't heard.

Draco finally stopped, leaving her with a good number of bruises. He dragged her to her feet and grabbed her hair, brutally ripping it back.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before pushing my buttons." he panted out. "Don't you DARE let me hear you mouthing off again!" he shouted at her, taking a step back and slapping her across the mouth one more time, this time with as much strength as he could muster. He sent her to the ground. "Have I made myself crystal clear?!" Hermione covered her face once she hit the cold floor again, making no attempt to move. She was crying hysterically, too hysterical to even answer him properly, so she just nodded. She kept her hands over her face, too ashamed to look at him, too afraid to. Her nose was bleeding and her lip was busted. Her cheeks were sore and she could feel multiple bruises forming. He looked disgusted and spat at her, nudging her with his toe.

"Get cleaned up when you feel like moving, mudblood!" he turned on his heel and stomped out, breathing heavily and angrily. He couldn't believe the nerve of her! Talking back to him...hopefully she'd learned her lesson.

Hermione sat there in the floor, her back to the wall and her head on her knees. It took her some time to calm down and stop crying. Jester rushed over, instantly cleaning up the broken tea cup. He asked her if she wanted anything and she said no, but still he brought her a glass of water which she gratefully drank. He also handed her a towel for her nose and lip.

"Would Miss Granger like Jester to clean up her bruises and cuts?" he asked quietly. Hermione gave him a weak smile, shaking her head.

"No...I'm fine. I'll clean up in the shower." she said, glancing at the clock and groaned. It was late. She pulled herself off the floor, setting the empty glass on the counter. "Thanks, Jester." she muttered, deciding to go up to get her shower.

She didn't know what had gotten into her...she was just growing so sick of this all. It still didn't seem real to her. She was angry, upset, annoyed. Her mouth got the better of her. It always did...even in school sometimes. She knew now that she had to choose her words carefully. Maybe she just wouldn't speak at all. Become a mute.

Draco had already claimed the shower, needing some time to think. He'd collapsed in the shower, his back leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes, burying his face in his hands. He was taking deep breaths, thinking about everything she'd said. Everything about mudbloods and how they deserved better than this...she was getting into his head! Eating away at his thoughts! He thought perhaps he should bring it up at a meeting, but promptly shuddered despite the warm water. He'd surely be killed for such blasphemy...

Hermione heard the shower running and decided against going into the bedroom. She retreated to the library, grabbing a random book from the shelf and opening it. She stared down at the page without really seeing it. Her mind was elsewhere. She thought of Harry and her parents... She thought of the Weasley's and wondered where they were and who was left of them. Her heart throbbed with that thought.

Draco stayed in the shower for nearly two hours before he finally dragged himself out. He slowly dried off and got dressed, stumbling into the bedroom. Perhaps he would bring it up in the next meeting. Surely they wouldn't attack him for it...he was a long time member after all. Maybe they'd take to the idea if he presented it...

Hermione nearly fell asleep in the library. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, checking the time. Three hours had passed by without her even acknowledging! She jumped up, putting the book back and heading up the stairs. Hopefully Draco was asleep and she could get her shower. She was embarrassed about the fight earlier. He left a number of her face and she hated that. It made her look weak. It made him look superior.

Draco had just collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to get dressed. He'd just left the towel around his waist. He was pale and looked stressed and tired. He'd fallen into a light sleep, his eyes darting underneath his eyelids. His dark mark was visible, slithering around on his white arm. He was breathing shallowly, looking as if his sleep were troubled. All his muscles were taut and he just lay rigid on the bed, his hands curled up in the sheets. He barely stirred when Hermione came in.

Hermione entered, her eyes falling on the lump on the bed. He was asleep. She creeped in, closing the door behind her. She examined him, taking notice to his dark mark and shuddering. She had seen enough of them for a lifetime. She glided into the bathroom, shutting the door and turning on the shower. After undressing, she hopped in, cleaning herself delicately, afraid to be rough with her cuts and bruises.

Draco stayed asleep, though his mind was racing. He knew that mudbloods were people and deserved better, but how could he bring it up and not seem like a sympathizer? He didn't know how, which was the problem. He rolled over in his sleep, his troubled look even deeper now.

After Hermione's quick shower, she pounced out, dressing in one of Draco's old shirts that he had given to her. She brushed her hair and teeth and then left the bathroom. Silently, she walked over to the bed, staring down at him. He looked...troubled, as if he were in deep thought.  
She crawled into bed, being very careful not to move too much. She didn't want to wake him after today's episode. Draco felt the bed shift and gave a little sigh, shifting over to Hermione's and putting his arms loosely around her. He didn't hold her in the usual tight, bruising grip, he just held her. He cradled her body against his and buried his face in her neck, his heart beating against her back. He relaxed much more with her in his arms, almost as if he'd gotten used to her presence there...

Hermione felt Draco move and instantly froze. She felt his arm drape around her and bit down on her lip, wondering if he would try to speak to her. She wasn't sure if he was still angry...but he didn't. He just held onto her. His touch was soft and gentle. She didn't understand. She thought he hated her...that he was furious with her? She closed her eyes, willingly snuggling against him for once and feeling warm and secure. Draco just slept on, barely even noticing. He held her close against him, feeling the need for human contact. He didn't even try anything. He took her hand in his, intertwining his fingers with hers and running his thumb over the back of her hand. He didn't understand why, but he just liked to know that Hermione was there, and she wouldn't leave...sometimes, his subconscious need for human contact rose to the surface...everyone needed a hug sometimes.

* * *

A/N: So Draco's needy side came out a bit! Review!


End file.
